Conventional outlet pipe of a faucet is cast molded from copper material, so its production cost is high.
CN Publication No. 201606557U discloses that a composite faucet is comprised of a filler body and a housing, but such a structure is not applied in an outlet pipe of a faucet. However, it is difficult to machine the filler body of the composite faucet so as to form an inlet, an outlet, and a channel. Also, the machining cost is high.
In addition, the channel has a channel tube inserted therein, but it cannot be embodied. Due to a flexible pipe or a plastic pipe is flexible, two ends of the flexible pipe or the plastic pipe cannot connect with the inlet and the outlet, thus leaking water and dropping easily. If the copper pipe or an aluminum pipe is used as the outlet pipe of the faucet, it is easy to be fixed, yet its flexibility is too poor to insert into a curved channel. Likewise, an opening of the filler body screws with a threaded connector, but the filler body is made of cements, calcium carbonates or gypsums, so the threaded connector looses easily, thus leaking water.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.